vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-09-07
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-03 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 3rd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-13 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 13th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Stealth Dive" Match' Matchup Winner Results Due to lack of video archive match, most of the match is consigned to history except the ending. Ezio looks set to win after landing a comeback on Snake, but Snake steals Ezio's finishing move, and gets the three count. Other Plot Gabe Newell and Adam Jensen briefly discuss plans for getting Donkey Kong's dragonball. Jensen offers to steal it, but Gabe decides to take the chance himself after Jensen's poor attempts at sneaking behind Barret's back a week prior. '"Man VS. Machine" Match' Matchup Winner Results The match starts off slowly, with both competitors struggling. While being a little too slippery for Protoman to get a good hold over, Octodad's offense barely manages to damage the robot. Protoman eventually gains momentum, and is able to absorb the Normal Man Stretch to use against Octodad before he could mount a comeback. Other Plot Gabe is "subtly" plodding around backstage, shouting about for Donkey Kong's whereabouts. Panicked, Jensen rushes in and tries to shush Gabe, only to be shushed in return. Gabe ensures that everything will be fine, completely avoiding the topic of the Dragon Radar he could (and should) be using. '"This Country Doesn’t Have Good Game Feel" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results The Grumps start the match strong, with Egoraptor starting the match facing Guile for ten seconds before tagging in JonTron. Guile quickly takes JonTron out of the ring and through Table-san, and gets to a 10-count (half of the recently raised 20-count limit for tag matches) before returning to the ring. Duke finally gets tagged in, only to tag Guile back in almost as fast as Egoraptor does his partner. Eventually, all four wrestlers collect in a corner outside the ring for a bit of rough-and-tumble, before Duke and JonTron are thrown back in. One last tag for both teams benefits Team America, as Guile gets the Amerislam pin on Egoraptor for the W. Other Plot Segata Sanshiro confronts Wario over the ambushing he gave him last week. Wario's not keen to return the stolen dragonball, but Segata only wants to teach him a lesson or two about HONOR! Wario agrees to a match later that evening. '"Windpipes" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Airman begins his assault quickly, striking Haggar with every part of his body. Haggar's struggles with grappling the robot, but eventually warms up after reversing a few moves. The two trade blows evenly, until they get outside the ring. A few minutes there tires Haggar, and he gets smashed through Table-San by a flying elbow drop from Airman. That's not enough to satisfy Airman, as his patented Air Shooter immediately follows to secure the pin and win. Other Plot Geno's entrance music is heard through the backstage curtain, indicating his match against Donkey Kong is about to start. Gabe realizes this is his chance to nab the monkey's dragonball (after Jensen reminds him) before he leaves the arena after the match. The resulting 20-foot drop Gabe makes from the rafters onto DK ends up knocking the ape out cold at the top of the ramp. Ironically, the DK v. Air Man promo for End Game 5 fills time as both wrestlers are whisked backstage. A woeful Gabe laments his imminent death over a sprained ankle, and gets a proper scolding in return from "Adam-kun" for failing to retrieve the dragonball. '"Can Arino Win the Tenkaichi Budokai?" Match' Matchup Winner Results Arino shows his apparent dominance at the beginning, as he hits reversal after reversal, punch after punch for the first few minutes. After humoring him for a few minutes, Nappa eventually starts to take the match seriously and throws Arino around a bit, but the chief has already got the fire in his belly and continues his assault. The constant running in and out of the ring eventually tires Nappa enough that a single spear through the barricade puts him down for a 10-count, and Arino gets another surprising victory. Other Plot Knuckles is in the middle of a conversation with somebody hiding off camera. The unknown character attempts to convince Knuckles that the dragonballs house an immense evil, which could be used to destroy the VGCW if fallen into the wrong hands. Only the threat of said evil eating his Master Emerald can sway Knuckles to comply. '"Fucking Street Clowns" Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results All three men engage at the start, taking turns pairing up, before Sagat pulls Kefka into an Obarmaroll. The two men reversing the roll eight times as the AVGN watches from the side, unsure what he is seeing, returning to his senses to toss Kefka after he was thrown by Sagat. Kefka and AVGN both seem to focus Sagat, while he tries to do damage to the Nerd. The fight is mostly even, Sagat holding his own against the two men, before AVGN moves outside, causing Kefka to pull out a chair as Sagat makes Table-san nude. The Nerd grabs a drink, distracting Sagat as Kefka beats him down. After getting up, Sagat is able to put AVGN through table-San, before being caned by Kefka, joining the Nerd on the floor. The fight continues outside, with AVGN pulling out a ladder as the his two opponents enter an Obarmaroll, using it to push the men up the entrance as they reverse each other another nine times, breaking it just as they enter the foot of the ramp. AVGN then pushes Sagat to the floor, causing him to bleed as the others continue to beat him down. Sagat doesn't stay down however, returning to the ring as the battle continues. AVGN escapes out of the ring to get a drink, hitting both guys with it. The match ends when Sagat is pulled into another roll up, trying to score a quick pin, however, Sagat, used to this kind of thing by now, is able to reverse it, pinning him for 3. Other Plot Doctor Eggman and Doctor Willy find where their dragon radar is pointing to...the Space Cowboys. It turns out the radar picked up on the one Nappa was carrying. Nappa asks what the two doctors are going to do about it. Willy says the pair will take Nappa's ball without having to lift a finger. Flint asks how they're going to do that, to which Eggman says that they will see, before leaving with Willy, causing Nappa to wonder what the heck just happened. '"Honorable" Last Man Standing Non-Title Match' Matchup Winner Results The two battle back and forth, both men fighting it out to take the other guy down. Wario lands a comeback, trying to regaining some momentum as Segata starts to take control, but THQuality rears it's head, as he throws Segata to the corner, making the star just run into it without bouncing back, causing the game to briefly become self-aware to ask what happened. Segata keeps knocking Wario down, but Wario doesn't give up, managing to get a five count on the casual champ, before making him bleed. Segata comes back with the Rings of Saturn, knocking Wario down. However, his honour is his downfall, as he picks Wario up and allows him to recover from dizziness, allowing Wario to land Money Shot, knocking him out for ten. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results Little Mac starts off by showing why he's the champ, controlling the match with Jensen unable to get in much damage. Jensen tries to land a comeback, but Mac grabs the punch, and then delivers a start-punch in return, causing Jensen to bleed. This seems to wake Adam up, who finally starts to get some moves in, but it's too little, too late, as another star-punch is all it takes to put him down for three. Other Plot Knuckles confronts Nappa and Flint, telling them they “won't get away with this”. Nappa lets out a confused reply, before Knuckles tells them that he knows abll about their evil plan. Nappa just wonders who or what Knuckles is as Flint tells the echidna to calm down. Knuckles says he won't let them summon the evil dragon, and tells them to put em up, to which Nappa replies that the dragon isn't evil. Knuckles is surprised by this remark, before Sonic the Hedgehog walks in from behind, and simply says “Don't tell me that Eggman tricked you again Knucklehead!” |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-03 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 3rd, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-09-13 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = September 13th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Triple Threat Category:Extreme Rules Category:Last Man Standing Category:VGCW Championship